Breif Unwellness
by fstigtmsb
Summary: A case is slowly worked on until Jane is able to solve it.  yeah bad summuary


Lisa Corindo age 28 had been found on the side of the road in a ditch. Working on a case without Patrick Jane was not something an of us enjoyed, for Jane just seemed to get the work done quickly. I was impressed.

It started on Tuesday when we got the Cordino case. Jane had come into work look pale and tired. I'd never seem him like that. Boss once told me that Jane doesn't get sick. But that day he would prove her wrong.

"You alright Jane?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah fine. I'm fine."

I'd heard that before. Once when Jane was temporarily blind he said that to me and then he collapsed. Thankfully that time he was fine. And thankfully this time he didn't drop right in front of me. But Jane was anything but fine.

"Okay." I probably sounded like I didn't believe him. And truth I didn't. I know that when I look as he did, I'm in bad shape.

"Grace." Jane said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for ask…" Jane then started to cough. They were hard raspy coughs that tore from his lungs and racked his body. Jane reached his hand out to the wall to steady himself.

"Jane?"

He didn't respond he just coughed. I helped him over to his couch where he slowly sat down still coughing. I was really worried. I had felt heat radiated from Jane and knew that he was running a way to high fever. The last place he should have gone today was work.

Finally the coughs stopped and Jane took a couple deep breaths. "Thanks Grace."

I gave a slight smile. "Anything else I can do?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you."

"Jane, you're not fine. You're burning up and coughing up a storm."

"Just a fluke. It's okay Grace, I'll just rest a little."

Jane laid down and closed his eyes. I asked Rigsby when he came into the bull pen to just keep an eye on Jane and then I went into the boss' office.

"Boss, I think Jane is sick."

"Of course, he would be sick right when we get a big cause."

"Seriously boss."

"Van Pelt, Jane doesn't get sick."

"BOSS!" Rigsby yelled from the bull pen.

Lisbon and I ran out from her office. We saw Rigsby and Cho hovered over Jane performing CPR.

"What's going on?" Boss asked.

"Grace asked me to keep an eye on Jane while she went to talk to you. Jane, I thought was just sleeping but when I came over to check on him he wasn't breathing. Cho already called 911." Wayne said.

Lisbon went with Jane to the hospital.

I knew that I shouldn't have come into work but I was in no mood to listen to Lisbon rip into me on how I was "faking" and to get my ass to work. So I went. I had been coughing for a couple days, but had been able to mostly control it. But once at work the coughs came so hard I thought I would pass out. Thankfully Grace was there to help out. I don't really recall too much of what happened. I know I laid down on my couch in the bull pen and then the next thing I knew I was in the hospital.

I wasn't there long thankfully. It turns out it was bronchitis and a fever. But I would be fine with a couple days of rest.

While out of work I had Cho keep me up to date on the case they were working on. Much to Lisbon's disapproval I came back to work and did most of my resting there. I watched a few interviews with suspects and friends and family members of the victim. But Lisbon didn't want me to do any work other than the occasional watching an interview.

Finally when I got the doctor's approval to go back to work the team still hadn't figured out the Corindo murder.

It was good to have Jane back. We'd gotten hardly anywhere on the Corindo case. Personally I think we had our minds on Jane instead of the case on hand.

This time is was more scary cause Jane had stopped breathing for a little a while. So it was nice that he was back at work and up to his old tricks. Which normally I don't always say it's nice, but when I saw him as sick as he was, I will.

Well in just two short days of my return we closed the case. It wasn't so hard. Though I'm not 100%, I still have a pesky little lingering cough, but it's pretty much more like a cold.

Once I was able to talk to the suspects I had been watching and learning about I was able to put the pieces together. "Lisbon we need to go see Lisa's parents."

"Why?"

"To close the case." I coughed a little. Lisbon's eyes turned worried. "It's just a little pesky left over cough. Doctor said it was just a cold. It will run its course and I'll be back to normal."

When we got to the Corindo's, Lisa's mother answered the door and let us in. We sat on the couch and she brought in some tea. "Mrs. Corindo, have you ever heard of a James Brail?"

Lisbon leaned over to me, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

I waved a hand at her as a signal to wait.

"No, who is he?" Mrs. Corindo said.

But I knew that she was lying, I could see he fear in her eyes. I could see the nervousness at the mention of the name James Brail. "You're lying."

"Jane."

"I don't know a James Brail Mr. Jane. You think he has something to do with my Lisa?"

"I know he does. He is the one who killed Lisa."

At that, Oliviana Corindo's eyes grew wide. I could tell she was angry. She stared hard at me and then left and went to the room where Ricco Corindo was in.

Mr. Corindo aka James Brail was a convicted rapist. When Lisa leaned the truth she confronted him and they got into an argument. Then he killed her to silence Lisa.

"How did you know it was him?" Cho asked me.

Clearing my throat "I watched you question Lisa's sister Livy. She was molested by Mr. Corindo that was clear. When she mentioned that Lisa told her that one of her friends had been raped Livy hid the identity of her father from us. She knew it was her father as did Lisa. She just never said anything like Lisa did."

Well it was another case closed. I was tired and still worn out from being sick, but man was I glad to be back at work. I may not always say it and there are times I definitely wish I were somewhere else. But I love my job and the unit has truly become my family. So when I went home that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

End.


End file.
